Seriously?
by montez
Summary: We all have our secret snack obsession, what could possibly be the guilty pleasure for our Super SEAL?


Seriously?  
By Montez  
Disclaimer: Still thinking of running off to Hawaii, but I don't think they'd let me have them even then :)

_A/N: After my heavily emotional last story, a reviewer commented that I should write something a little lighter. This actually came to me a couple weeks ago while in the grocery story buying things to put in my kids lunch. I'm sure I looked like an idiot staring at these items with a smile on my face as the image of Steve and Danny flooded my mind and the conversation that could happen between them. I mean come on, what more perfect snack food for a SEAL? Seriously?-Montez_

Danny sat in his office, occasionally glancing toward his friend and partner's office. He'd noticed it shortly after they moved into the renovated wing of the Palace that the Governor had set up for the base of operations for the Five-0 task force.

He never thought of Lt. Commander Steven J. McGarrett, Navy SuperSEAL extraordinaire as a muncher. The man was a preverbal health nut when it came to his food, well except for the blasphemous love for pineapple on pizza, and the hidden bag of chocolate mint candies he found in his friend's freezer by accident one time, he'd never saw his partner eat anything remotely unhealthy.

But then one day he noticed his partner reach into one of his desk drawers and pop something into his mouth. At first Danny didn't give it much thought, hell he kept a jar of skittles in his bottom drawer, his own guilty pleasure that he would blame on Grace if anyone asked about them.

Yet as with everything about his partner, he noticed Steve would 'munch' from his stash anytime he was alone doing paperwork, absently reaching into the drawer as he read over reports. Anytime Danny would enter the office, Steve would slip the drawer closed, Williams never getting to see his friend's obvious secret obsession.

Finally his curiosity got the better of him and he just had to know what God-awful, unhealthy food item his best friend secretly coveted. So risking life and limb Williams watched as Steve stepped out of his office, disappearing into the break room down the hall. Chin and Kono were out interviewing a witness, so he was alone and decided to do what he does best and detect.

Cautiously he exited his office, crossing the few feet that separated it from Steve's, checking to make sure his partner was still nowhere in sight, then slipping into the dark-haired man's inter-sanctum. Slowly he made his way around Steve's desk and pulled open the second drawer down on the right hand side. His eye's widened slightly at what he saw; the whole drawer was full of the small bags containing his friend's stash.

A big grin broke over Danny's face as he realized what he was looking at, that was until he heard McGarrett clear his throat from the doorway. "Looking for something Danny?"

Williams glanced up, only feeling slightly guilty for breaking a little of his partner's trust as he noticed Steve standing with his arms crossed, blank expression on his face. All Danny could do is smile at the imposing figure his friend was trying to portray after what he'd just found inside the desk drawer. Deciding he was already in with both feet, Danny reached into the drawer and pulled out the opened bag in the front corner. "Seriously Steven?"

To his credit McGarrett didn't flinch under the new scrutiny his partner was looking at him with, "What like you don't think I know about the jar of skittles in your drawer?"

Steve smirked slightly at the moment of shock that played over his friends face, "I have a good excuse, I have a daughter." _'Way to throw your kid under the bus Williams'_, Danny's mind played out before he recovered, "What's your excuse?"

Shaking his head as he crossed the room, taking the bag from his friend's hands and sitting in his office chair, Steve looked at the bag, then his partner, "My unit got them in a care package once, from a kindergarten class in Kentucky I think. It was filled with all these little cards the kids drew, I still have a couple, and it was filled with all the different kinds of things we figured the kids liked to eat. There were about four packs of these inside along with everything else. One of the kid's drawings had a note on it that since the package was going to a SEAL team she thought we'd like these. My unit got a kick out of that, so in our response letter we told the kids how much we liked them and asked if they had any other flavors. About a month later we got another large box and it was filled with I guess every flavor they made. We each use to carry a bag in our packs, then once our unit was shipped to another base I guess the care packs started going to the next unit that took our place. It was years before I was stateside again and found them in a grocery store. I know it sounds silly, but there were times these were the only thing our unit had to eat with us, so anytime I'd find them I'd buy them. I still send some to the guys I was with that are still active." Steve voice trailed off as he reached in the bag, grabbed a couple items, popping them in his mouth.

He then titled the bag toward Danny, who reached in and took a few as silence settled over the two men, "I didn't know." Williams said finally taking a seat in a chair across from Steve.

Taking a deep breath and clearing his throat Steve looked at his partner, "yeah, well you could have just asked." There was no mirth in the statement as he grinned at Danny.

Danny couldn't help the laugh that escaped, here was his big, bad-ass Super SEAL partner sitting there holding the small white, foil-lined bag, it clearly meaning more to the soldier than just being a snack food, but as their eyes met again, Danny stood up and took the bag and said, "Yeah I could have, but seriously Steve would you have admitted it? I mean come on, seriously it's just too good…a SEAL who loves Goldfish crackers."

Steve couldn't stop the laugh that escaped as he reached into his drawer pulling out another bag, this time pizza flavor_._


End file.
